happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ziggles
Ziggles Ziggles is a Pink bear with a scarlet-Colored dress, looking similar to a power puff girls dress, except longer. Character Bio Ziggles is a pink bear with a Scarlet-Colored dress and a black band rapped around her waist.Ziggles is the sweetest nicest character in Happy Tree Ville.She lives with a Red Squrriel named Ava, and they have a good friendship.Ziggles lives in a house similar to Flippy's house, and is next to his house also.She is a coward and is scared of lots of Things, and she will never leave her home due to her Evil Form, Zigz.Ziggles also has and extreme allergy to Cats.If ever near a cat, Ziggles's skin will turn green and become really itchy, and her eyes will turn red and wet, and will sneeze.Ziggles seems to become upset whenever she sees or hears the talk about Parents or Marriage and will cry.This happens because, at a young age, Her parents divorced and was later killed, this led Ziggles to live with Ava and her parents.She is enemies with Flaky, but Flaky thinks they are friends.Ziggles always tries to do anything to kill Flaky. Evil Form Ziggles evil form, or Zigz, emerges whenever Ziggles is around crowds, or Lots of People.This happens because Ziggles's evil form "Knows that lots of People Mean lots of Kills".Zigz also has a crush on Flippy.This makes Ziggles's act strange when Flippy is around(Blushing, tripping over things, etc.)Zigz sometimes actually talks to Ziggles in her head, but isn't friendly.She actually used to be a real Serial Killer, and always killed random amounts of people whenever possible, but she died by an explosion, and her soul was somehow trapped within Ziggles. Fears/Phobias Ziggles has a series of Fears/Phobias. *Vampires *Crowds *Flying Squrriels *Birds *Splendid *Planes *Heights *Ghosts *Fleas Best Kills Ziggles has over 48+ kills, though some of the kills are the most wicked ones. *In episode "Overload" - Ziggles shoves four razors in a toilet and throws Sniffles in the toilet also, and flushes it.Sniffles gets shred to peices. *In Episode "Overload Pt. 2" - Ziggles runs over mulitple people with her truck in the mall. *In Episode "Thats what Rides are for" - Ziggles rips off Giggles's head using her sharp teeth. Best Deaths *In episode "Careful what you beat" - Ziggles gets decapitated by Flippy using a saw knife. *In episode "Twisted Tree Friends" - Splendid saves Zig flying way up through the sky but accidently drops her and she falls flat on her face in the ground. *In episode "Thats what rides are for" - Ziggles falls off of a fareswheel. Occupations and Careers *Bartender *Bride (In Evil Ziggles's Dream) *Serial Killer *Under Taker Theme Songs Ziggles - "I Won't See You Tonight PART 1" by Avenged Sevenfold Zigs/Evil Ziggles - "I Won't See You Tonight PART 2" by Avenged Sevenfold Trivia *She was named Ziggles due to her Creator being nicknamed "Zig" on the internet. *For halloween, Ziggles always seems to dress up like Flippy every year. *Ziggles's parents and Ava's parents were good friends, and that is how Ziggles ended up with Ava's family. *Ziggles is dressed up usually girly in pink, but she wears black and puts black make-up on whenever she goes to any Heavy Metal Concert. *It can be possible that Ziggles is enemies with Flaky because Rumors run around that Flippy likes Flaky. Gallery * Evil Ziggles,, About to kill Ava.png|Evil Ziggles, About to Kill Ava Ziggles and Flippy.png|Ziggles in her Halloween Costume, and Flippy ZigglesCatAlergicReaction.png|Ziggles's allergic reaction to Cats Cookie and Ziggles.png|Ziggles, Scared of Cookie the Flying Squrriel Category:Fan characters Category:Fan charactors Category:Regular Fan Charactors